Blane
American |affiliations = |voice = Unknown }} Blane is a minor character appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Blane is an unshaven, low class slob with bad body odor found in The Diamond Casino & Resort. He was added in The Diamond Casino Update along with eleven other unique pedestrians each with their own set appearance and several lines of dialogue. Blane's Quotes ;location: *"I've got a 75" back at the crib... and a massive TV too hahaha" *"Dude, I need a shower, I am ripe!" *"The bleeding edge of entertainment and animal abuse, my happy place." *"That tactical barf... was a genius move" *"It's like... a man-cave's wet dream in here." *"Man the scene is weak in here. Where all the chicks at?" *"OK I'm owning this one, sorry about the smell" *"I'm totally going to pop the question in here, just need a girlfriend now." *"It's like looking at me from the waist down and my ex from the waist up. Up top? Anyone? C'mon." *"I blacked out hard last night." *"It doesn't get any better than this." ;Playing roulette. *"Who's down for shots? C'mon, my shout." *"Who's getting the cigars? C'mon YOLO dudes." *"Hey you know 5 out of 6 people think Russian roulette is totally safe? Hahaha Ya geddit? Because one's dead... Jesus." *"I bet you 20 bucks I can stop gambling tomorrow. No? Wow! OK. That's cold, making me work here." *"How bout that Corkers game last night, huh? Handed them their asses. *"Wait till my boys get here. Nobody can out-rage Blane, Zach and 'The Percolator'." *"I'm still drunk from last night. Bonus." *"What comes before part B? That's right... Partay." *"I am totally getting a tat later. Yeah, it's gonna happen." *"Burp. Whoa! I musta had a burrito last night. Sweet." ;From game files: Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\audio\sfx\dlc_vinewood\casp.awc CASP_BFAA_01-09 *"What do you call a poker player without a girlfriend? Homeless. I wish I was joking." *"Listen, I'm an acquired taste. If you don't like me, acquire some taste." *"Go easy on me. It's a bad time to be white and hetero right now." *"Wait till the rest of my crew gets here. It's about to get torched up." *"And where's my wingman at? Probably still getting the permanent marker off his face from last night." *"Yawn. I literally woke up and came straight here." *"Dude. Did you see those Jill Von Crastenburg pics? Girl grew UP." *"I'm getting blisters on my ass this seat is so hot." *"High school varsity football player and look at me now. Still winnin'." He wears a dirty grey singlet, light blue baggy track pants with scuffs and socks and a white cap on backwards. He has tribal tattoos on his left shoulder and down his left arm. His character model is unique and named in the game files. Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\models\cdimages\peds\mpvinewood.rpf\u_m_y_blane.ydd He is usually found in the Inside Track drinking a Pisswasser watching the simulated horse racing, which he claims is "The bleeding edge of entertainment and animal abuse, my happy place." His animation may be out of sync compared to the other eleven unique casino characters, including his mouth moving when he isn't speaking and his beer bottle being missing but still appearing to drink from it. Gallery Blane-GTAO-Location-InsideTrack.png|His position within Inside Track. Blane-GTAO-Location-Roulette.png|Playing roulette. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online